MR systems, and particularly magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems, frequently employ quadrature birdcage coils (QBCs), which have the advantage of a shorter field of view (FOV) in the z-direction (i.e. in the axial direction) while providing a higher signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) and also having lower total RF power requirements compared to TEM coils. As birdcage coils float with respect to RF ground, the supply or feed of RF power in QBC-based MR systems is problematic, however, due to hot RF connections. Further, this problem does not provide reliable basis for EM simulation of such a device. Particularly with degenerate birdcage coils, the RF cable connections are difficult to define and specify for simulations regarding the management of the specific absorption rate (SAR) of RF energy by patients in a MR system.